Travelin' Soldier
by TubbyToastAndTheLemonade-yMan
Summary: Bella meets Edward before he leaves for Vietnam and feels a deep connection with him. After he leaves, they write letters back and forth  up until he wont be able to send letters to her for a couple weeks.What will happen? R&R Might be Sad!


Travelin' Soldier

Nobody's Point of View

* * *

><p>Edward, wasn't a spontaneous person. His 18th birthday had passed around 2 days ago and before that he signed up for the army. He was to leave for California in a few days.<p>

His parents had passed when he was around 4 years old, his life was mainly lived in an old orphanage on the outside of a small town.

The owners of the orphanage were slightly older, but being unable to have children they doted on the kids that didn't have anyone to look after them. There was never more than 3 or 4 kids there

at a time. Even though they had adopted Edward they didn't expect him to change his last name, Mr and Mrs Cullen were delighted, but surprised when Edward has asked to change it.

He was a fairly shy kid, kid being the pet name Mr Carlisle Cullen has picked to name Edward when they were playing about.

**Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<br>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
><strong>

Unlike a few men in the army, that were his age, Edward wasn't married. He had gotten a small family fortune or such from his diseased parents but had never met any girl worth proposing to.

Many will ask, where does Edward's beauty come into this? Bella, wasn't Edwards beauty to start with, she was just a small town waitress. They had never even met. He'd sat in a booth waiting for a waiter to come over to him, in an old type diner.

Bella, wasn't supposed to be working that day. Some might say it was fate that they met, but whatever it was..it made the best pair in the world.

She was wearing a white cotton dress, that had gold embroidery. The embroidery being something she had probably done herself to style the dress. She was wearing white flats and a light pink bow in her hair. She had held the pen between her slim fingers as she asked what Edward would like to order that day.

Edward didn't make asking girls out a type of game or sport but he really did like bella, she had replied with a yes, saying she knew a place that they could talk.

Bella, took them to a little pier. She had felt that Edward would appreciate the true beauty of the view, as he seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

**So they went down and they sat on the pier  
>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<br>I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<strong>

Edward knew a pretty girl like Bella, was probably already taken and her man was probably at war, like he wished to be himself. Though the attraction and pull towards her was too strong, his hand had held the back of her as he kissed her chastely.

She had blushed afterwards, her cheeks flushing a colour brighter than the blusher on her cheeks. He stroked her cheek softly, grabbing her hand as he stood up and made his way back to his truck.

He wasn't planning on telling her where they are going, as they both had got into the truck and he wanted to keep it a surprise.

When they pulled up outside an old wooden gate, Bella was extremely confused. He had already stopped the old truck and had made it to her side, opening the door for her and helping her step out.

Edward was scared of his feelings towards her, not knowing what to do..or if she even liked him. Edward had taken her to this small meadow that he has seen only a few times as a child when Carlisle had taken him.

They stayed and talked at the meadow for a good few hours and he knew the journey back home for him would be around 30 – 45 minutes long, making it even later when he arrived home. Bella had decided to speak up when he told her this, saying he could stay with her in her little farm house.

Bella's parents had passed away around a year before, and though it was most likely improper for her to live alone she still did it.

The farm house was small and only had one bedroom now because she had decided to knock the bedroom wall into a kitchen to make it bigger. Bella loved to cook and needed the space when she was making cookies and things like that for the diner she worked at.

As they got into her house, Edward had decided to kiss her again, which led to them losing their virginity's together in Bella's bed.

They had only met, some would say that it was a sluttish and improper thing to do but they had a deep connection..one that could only be seen not told in a simple story.

**Chorus: I cried**  
><strong>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<strong>  
><strong>Too young for him they told her<strong>  
><strong>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<strong>  
><strong>Our love will never end<strong>  
><strong>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<strong>  
><strong>Never more to be alone when the letter said<strong>  
><strong>A soldier's coming home<strong>

Bella had cried when Edward told her about him joining the army, her grand father had been killed in a previous war and she was unable to see him before he died as well.

Though, she supported Edward through everything knowing he was a very brave and strong man, she also loved him at the time, even though she only knew him for a short time.

**So the letters came from an army camp  
>In California then Vietnam<br>And he told her of his heart  
>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<br>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<br>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<strong>

He had been taken to California to be prepared for the life that he would lead in Vietnam, he wrote letters to her everyday..only sending the ones that he thought meant the most.

Once he was there, he realized just what he had gotten himself into. He missed her and hated seeing his men get killed right before him.

He hated not knowing who the enemy was. Gorilla war, was a term used often when people would talk about it.

He did have to explain to her that he wouldn't be able to write to her for a few weeks, he was trying to make it sound that she shouldn't worry about him, even though he was scared shit less about what was going to happen to him and the other men.

**Chorus: I cried**  
><strong><span>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<span>**  
><strong><span>Too young for him they told her<span>**  
><strong><span>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<span>**  
><strong><span>Our love will never end<span>**  
><strong><span>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<span>**  
><strong><span>Never more to be alone when the letter said<span>**  
><strong><span>A soldier's coming home<span>**

Her friend's had called her stupid, that she was going to wait for a army lad. She was only 16, but clung to the idea of his love and that he felt something towards her.

**One Friday night at a football game**  
><strong>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<strong>  
><strong>A man said folks would you bow your heads<strong>  
><strong>For a list of local Vietnam dead<strong>  
><strong>Crying all alone under the stands<strong>  
><strong>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<strong>  
><strong>And one name read but nobody really cared<strong>  
><strong>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<strong>

Bella had decided to go to a local football game what was being held close to her home. Edward's letters had stopped, which did worry her but she pushed it to the back of her thoughts like Edward had told her to do in his previous letter.

It had become a tradition to say a small prayer, before they started the game, hoping it would bring their town good luck.

She had been sick the night before, but she still went, It kept her busy and took her mind off of things.

She had joined in on the singing of the country's Anthem, even though she wasn't a professional singer she could still sing a nice tune, with her beautiful and soft voice.

Her lucky Bow, which Edward had called it, was in her hair.

A man came to the middle of the pitch, asking if the people could bow their heads and have total silence while he read the list of the local Vietnam dead.

A lot of the names read where those of young lads, that were married too early. Their women cried into hankies.

Bella was probably subconsciously thinking Edward was on the list, she knew it deep down. Though, nothing prepared her for the moment when his name was read from the list. An older woman let Bella cry into shoulder.

Bella didn't realize it was Mr and Mrs Cullen until the lady asked who she had lost, as Bella whispered out Edward's name shakily the woman gasped and explained why.

Though Bella was unhappy with the way things turned out, she was able to go past it. She had loved him and he had loved her and that was the most important thing she could think of.

Even though she had gone through her young life losing people, she had learned that it was better to love and to have lost than never loved at all.

Many weeks later, she realized she was still sick. Esme, had advised her to go to a doctor. Bella wasn't able to pay for a doctor, so Mr Cullen who had retired the year before offered to check her out.

It turned out that Bella was carrying Edwards child, she didn't know how she was going to cope but she would manage, with the help of Edward's parents.

* * *

><p>An: Okay, so this is based off of the song Travelin' Soldier, which you might realise by the title or the lyrics, It is sung by the Dixie chicks. A friend of mine made me listen to this song and I fell in love with it, knowing I would just have to write a song fic for it. I still have my song-fic list which I will be working through..every now and then as well.<p>

Changed name: I have changed my name from lightlenatalie, so if you read my other story (Cake Baker Fixes The Heart Broken) No one has stolen my story.

If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry and I don't think I used all of the lyrics in this..I most likely cut one of the choruses


End file.
